el amor de kagome una poderosa miko
by guerrera de la noche
Summary: es un sesshome aome encontrara consuelo en los brazos de de un hombre mas bien un yokai frio y calculador el amor empezara muy rápido en el cap 2 pero será largo el fic espero le guste
1. Capítulo 1

(Este es un SESSHOME que he creado en realidad no soy muy buena pero si tenga algunos errores me dicen vale) aclaro que en este fiction cambiare varias cosas pero nada que afecte el anime original ni nada parecido además que pondré a kikyo ( mas mala) no es que la odie pero es que necesito a alguien que haga más interesantes las cosas, el amor de sesshomaru y aome será de una manera no muy rara pero tampoco muy común

**aclaraciones **

() cambio de acciones explicación de la autora es decir yo

" pensamientos

_ cambio de escena

capitulo 1

**PORQUE ME TRAICIONASTE INUYASHA**

aome ya llevaba barios años en el sengoku en total 5 largos y agotadores años , aome ya no era la misma niña que había llegado hace 5 años ahora era mas bella su cabello llegaba un poco mas abajo de las rodillas terminando en esplendidos rizos, era mucho mas madura pero no permia esa chispa de felicidad que hacia que cualquiera la quisiera ,sus ojos seguían siendo tan bellos y muy demostrativos y tiernos pero escondían en ellos todo el dolor que había tenido que soportar tras las constantes partidas de inuyasha detrás de kikyo las cuales soporto mucho tiempo

quien después de un año de haber muerto fue resucitada pero esta vez en un cuerpo de verdad inuyasha a penas supo de ello no tardo en dejar a aome por kikyo ,quien celosa de la belleza de aome ( pensando que inuyasha la había echo suya , cosa que jamás paso...no seria tan mala persona dejándole algo tan bueno a mi pequeño inu jiji sabiendo que es para otro)

hizo que una bruja le lanzara un hechizo a aome ,este dichoso hechizo hizo que aome sufriera las cosas mas atroces que le pueden pasar a una mujer en toda su larga vida (en esta y otras) por esto aome prefirió irse del sengoku para poder vivir "feliz" sin sospechar de la maldición que recaía sobre ella inocente de todo lo que tendría que pasar para saber que estaba condenada a vivir un infierno en el sengoku pero para todo mal hay una solución...

después de que aome volvió a su época inuyasha y kikyo se marcharon muy lejos puesto que no quería ver a aome no solo porque se sentía culpable sino porque kikyo no lo dejaría en paz hasta crees que en verdad ya no sentía nada por aome o esa " chiquilla" como ella la llamaba.

después de dos días de que aome llego a su casa una catástrofe ocurrió toda su familia fue asesinada de una manera horrible tanto que aome no lo soporto y en verdad deseo regresar al sengoku, una luz color morado la empezó a rodear y apareció en el lugar menos esperado apareció enfrente de nada mas y nada menos que el gran lord del oeste sesshomaru que ante la aparición de la sacerdotisa estaba muy confundido por supuesto este supo ocultarlo con su típico semblante de bloque de hielo impenetrable.

-humana

-se-Sessho-maru

-que haces aquí

- no lo se dijo aome con rostro muy triste

-hmg fue lo único que dijo sesshomaru al ver la expresión de dolor y tristeza de la sacerdotisa

- Ya te vas Humana

- es que no se en donde estoy ni como regresar

- no es mi problema estas en mis territorios largo

- aome (olvido por un momento su dolor para enfadarse) es que acaso no escuchaste sordo no se en donde estoy o como regresar

-p" como se atreve esta humana insolente a levantarme la voz a mi el gran lord sesshomaru , aun que es muy curioso como cambia de estado de animo definitivamente los humanos son extraños" humana como te atreves , agarrándola del cuello aprisionándola contra un árbol se acerco lentamente a su oído y con tono lujurioso le dijo - una humana simple humana como tu que es frágil, efímera, son solo eso los humanos son solo presas que asechamos...

-aome ( con tono seguro y voz firme contesto) en eso no te equivocas pero a pesar de ser efímeros disfrutamos de todos y cada uno de los momentos agradecemos el respirar adoramos y nos maravillamos con lo que nos rodea y lo apreciamos a comparación de ti no somos egoístas bueno por lo menos no todos , tenemos sentimientos y ...

- (apretando mas el agarre del frágil cuello de la sacerdotisa azabache )los humanos son débiles con sus sentimientos de nada sirve solo confunde.

mientras decía esto se acercaba a su cabello largo azabache para oler su exquisito aroma a jazmín lleno sus fosas nasales con ese aroma que inundaba sus sentidos y sin poder evitarlo se enterró en su cuello lamiendo con delicadeza la delicada piel de su cuello que desprendía un delicioso olor a duraznos su piel parecía porcelana que bajo los tenues rayos de la luna que advertía con dar paso a una noche estrellada subió lentamente asta rosar sus labios con los de la joven sacerdotisa que parecía sufrir de un ataque de nervios.

aome estaba toda ruborizada y sin poder evitarlo al sentir el tacto de los labios del poderoso taiyokai se le erizo la piel, al parecer su poderoso y muy notorio sonrojo complacido al taiyokai que inevitablemente y hechizado por lo hermosa y delicada, tan frágil tan efímera tan hermosa y exquisita que se veía derritiéndose ante su agarre que ya hace mucho dejo de aprisionar con fuerza su cuello para delinearlo con sus largos dedos tratando de no lastimar su piel de porcelana

-dime cuan nerviosa te pongo o me negaras que te estas derritiendo en mis brazos ( en mi fic sesshomaru tiene los dos brazos) le dijo esto susurrándolo pegado a sus labios

aome ante tal acción no pudo mas que decir un** SI** ante tal confesión de la joven mujer que se derretía en sus brazos el taiyokai no espero que ella reaccionara cuando ya la estaba besando fervientemente aome se estremeció y se sintió feliz por alguna razón estar en los brazos de ese demonio le daba paz , tranquilidad y seguridad cosa que poco sentía con inuyasha .

mientras aome correspondía su beso de igual manera, sesshomaru se regaño mentalmente y se separo abruptamente maldiciendo por lo bajo el haber caído en el hechizo de esa mujer pero al verla de esa manera sonrojada y agitada se sintió orgulloso al verla así y todo por su causa.

_se..sshomaru por porque dijo aun agitada y muy sonrojada

-hmg ...no lo se En realidad el no lo sabia solo sucumbió a lo que su demonio interno le gritaba, se lo pedía le gritaba que la hiciera suya, aun que le gustaba su orgullo era demasiado grande para permitirse eso por esa razón solo la miro fijamente causando de nuevo el sonrojo de la joven quien al ver que la miraba de esa manera no puedo evitar sonreírle de una manera tan tierna que el taiyokai solo sintió como una parte de su frio corazón se derretía ante aquel gesto de inocente mujer que aun mantenía aprisionada con su cuerpo y el enorme árbol

- Yo sesshomaru

- La mujer dijo nada, dime cómo suelo Llegaste pregunte aquí tratando de cambiar de tema

de un momento a otro el rostro de aome volvió a tener esa mirada triste que inevitablemente se lleno de lagrimas" por alguna razón el sesshomaru se sintió un poco culpable pero nunca lo admitiría ni lo demostraría " aome acerco sus manos a su pecho cerrándolas tratando de contener las lagrimas que no dejaban de salir y con voz quebrada le dijo

- no lo se, solo que mi familia murió y yo en realidad deseo escapar de ese lugar y estar aquí en esta era y no volver pero no se porque resulte aquí junto a ti.

-hmg dijo sesshomaru do media vuelta de una manera muy elegante que lo caracterizaba y se fue alejando de un momento a otro se detuvo y miro a aome sobre su hombro que seguía en la misma posición que se veía tan frágil demasiado para su gusto pero aun así se veía tan hermosa bañada en sus lagrimas y con las mejillas enrojecidas con su voz fría y autoritaria dijo

- piensas quedarte hay a que otros yokais vengan a comerte

lo miro por un momento pero con un movimiento de cabeza en afirmación camino lentamente detrás de sesshomaru que de vez en cuando la miraba por el rabillo del ojo.

-sesshomaru etto yo quiero saber a donde vamos pregunto un tanto temerosa

_ sesshomaru que había notado el nerviosismo de sus palabras solo atino a decir - a mi castillo

caminaron durante unos minutos que para aome era una eternidad aome se atrevió a romper el silencio preguntándole al imponente taiyokai que asía un gran esfuerzo por no voltearse y besarla de nuevo pero estaba muy pendiente de lo que ella decía y cada expresión de su fino rostro maldiciéndose asi mismo por sentirse atraído por una inútil y detestable humana pero ya no había vuelta atrás que mas podía hacer ya la llevaba con el no podía hacer nada o podía pero en realidad no quería hacerlo le agradaba sentir su aroma tan cerca de el-

_donde esta rin y el sapo chillón que siempre te acompañan pregunto un poco mas calmada

_ tardo en contestar pero al final dijo - en el castillo " en realidad le pareció un tanto gracioso su comentario de sapo chillón porque en realidad que era molesto pero a el le divertía ver sus tonterías y los gestos de desagrado cuando le ordenaba cuidar de rin) caminaron y decidieron descansar en un claro muy bello donde había un lago con aguas cristalinas y estaba rodeado por montones de flores a lo cual aome estaba encantada sesshomaru no le dio mucha importancia se sentó en la rama de un árbol no muy lejos de aome , quien se sentó en las raíces de un gran árbol que casi al momento que se acomodo se quedo profundamente dormida paso unos minutos y sesshomaru se deleitaba mirándola lo bella que se veía durmiendo de esa manera

esta vez prefirió no regañarse solo trataría de ignorarla pero le era imposible por eso siguió mirándola hasta que vio un leve temblor del cuerpo de la pequeña joven que dormía plácidamente se quito su haori ( no se si se escribe así ) y la cubrió con el y regreso a la rama del árbol para mirarla una vez mas y descansar un poco aun que seguía alerta.


	2. Chapter 2

capitulo 2

**Experimentando sentimientos **

a la mañana siguiente se levantaron ninguno dijo nada sesshomaru busco algo de comer para la humana

**POV Sesshomaru **

me levante obviamente mas temprano que la humana y suponiendo que apenas despertara tendría hambre fui a buscarle algo de comer en que momento de nuestro camino juntos me empecé a preocupar por ella aun que tengo que admitir que después de lo que dijo que acerca de su familia algo en mi se estrujo de una manera un tanto preocupante me he dado de cuenta que esta mujer no es normal no es cualquier ser humano no solo por su poder belleza y ternura ella es mas que eso me interesa el que ella este bien o mal pero en que estoy pensando es solo una humana que me hipnotizo

le busque algo de fruta y pesque unos pescados encendí una fogata y los puse a asar, me sentí complacido cuando la vi despertar por el olor de la comida escuche que su estomago gruño sonreí internamente me gusto ver como sus mejillas se teñían de un suave rosado que la asía ver hermosa.

-gracias sesshomaru

la escuche agradecerme yo solo la ignore me encantaba ver como comía tan tranquila y despreocupada aun que en sus ojos demostraban la tristeza que mostros ayer sentí un deseo de abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien pero enseguida me arrepentí por ello y no hice nada solo me quede mirando a un punto en especifico en el horizonte

**Kagome POV**

me desperté con el delicioso olor del pescado asado me avergoncé bastante al oír como mi estomago rugía por el hambre, el estaba allí sentado en las raíces de un árbol y a mi lado había en unas hojas dos pescados asados con unas cuantas frutas .

le agradecí por la comida pero el no dijo nada solo estaba allí sentado mirando a un punto especifico del horizonte se veía tan fuerte, imponente y muy guapo sus ojos, su cabello todo de el era tan mágico se veía tan concentrado tan inmutable tenia muchas ganas de ir a recorres con las yemas de mis dedos esas líneas magentas que estaban en sus mejillas pero mejor desistí de la idea solo con pensar que el odiaba a los humanos , me entristeció pensar eso a pesar de conocerlo muy poco sabia que quería a la pequeña y burbujeante rin pero solamente a ella sentí como la tristeza volvió a mi pero trate de ocultarlo continúe comiendo tranquilamente sin decir palabra alguna transcurrieron así las semanas.

escuche decir un

_ vámonos

- yo solo atine a decir un si

sessgomaru y aome partieron de nuevo asía el castillo del lord durante el transcurso nadie dijo nada de vez en cuando sesshomaru miraba de reojo a aome que miraba impresionada lo enorme de sus territorios y lo hermoso de los cerezos que había allí

- sesshomaru tus territorios son muy hermosos

- hmg si es mi deber como lord cuidar de mis territorios es mi deber

-aome único regalo un enorme Sonrisa

eso hizo que el lord se sintiera muy orgullosos tenia que admitir que le gustaba cuando ella se veía así feliz sin tristeza eso le gusto y calmo un poco la incomodidad en la que estaban, después de una tenue caminata llegaron a un imponente castillo con una enormes yokais dragones que vigilaban la entrada del castillo, que apenas vieron a su señor llegar abrieron de inmediato las enormes puertas

cuando entraron habían un montón de sirvientes que esperaban el regreso de su señor se inclinaron ante su señor de inmediato posaron su vista en la acompañante de su señor y notando que era humana la miraron de una manera muy desagradable otros machos de la servidumbre y soldados la miraron de manera lujuriosa y algunas sirvientas la miraron con asco y celos pues era muy hermosa

sessomaru al percatarse de la mirada de sus sirvientes y soldados sobre aome en voz fuerte, firme con su semblante calmado dijo

- Yura

-si mi señor dijo una yokai gata con cabello corto piel morena y ojos morados alta y con un cuerpo esbelto con un pequeño quimono amarillo

-llévala a una de las habitaciones y denle ropa para que se cambie( al percatarse de que la muer llevaba ese horrible uniforme de colegiala que mostraba mas de lo necesario)

-como ordene mi señor

- advierto nadie se atreva a tocarle un solo cabello espero que eso quede muy claro de lo contrario saben que pasara

todos contestaron al tiempo SI SEÑOR, la yokai se acerco a aome y le dijo con un tono de molestia por aquí cosa que molesto un poco a aome que solo asintió con la cabeza y la siguió caminaron por un gran pasillo lleno de estatuas y cuadros de ancestros y perros enormes hasta que llegaron a una gran puerta que tenia unos cerezos tallados en la puerta delicadamente, la yokai le abrió la puerta y la dejo entrar al entrar aome pudo ver la enorme evitación con una cama ni tan grande ni tan pequeña en una esquina un ropero moderado un tocador con un pequeño espejo que quedaba a la perfección para verse al lado del ropero se encontraba un espejo de cuerpo completo.a yokai abrió el armario y saco un hermoso kimono( saque la imagen del kimono de inter jajaja no soy buena describiendo )

. /url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&frm=1&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&docid=GOlwR7TJE7LO1M&tbnid=IIFJa6g8Q3qDrM:&ved=0CAUQjRw&url=https%3A%2F% .net%2Fu%2F4061777%2Fhanyou-sdoggieearslover&ei=pWcDVKCpBselyAT4xoC4AQ&psig=AFQjCNErIO9cb1W6p0aTep55Ew2-BeyiTA&ust=1409595359449092

aome miro el kimono que estaba encima de la cama y le pareció muy hermoso, le pregunto donde podía tomar un baño y le señalo una puerta grande hay se encontraba el baño hizo una pequeña reverencia y se retiro aome entro al baño era no muy grade con una tina para bañarse (no se si se dice así) se desvistió y se metió a bañar habían unos cuantos frascos parecían esencias había unas para el cuerpo de durazno y de vainilla y para el cabello unas de fresas con jazmín y de chocolate aome tomo la esencia de durazno para el cuerpo y para el cabello la esencia de fresas y jazmín al terminar se cambio y salió de la evitación y se dirigió a los jardines que estaban llenos de flores , rosas y arboles de cerezos lo cual daba un ambiente muy como estaba tan tranquilo se sentó en un asiento con este estilo

. . %%% 3Fpg 3Dp_detalhe 26prod% 3D200% y ei = jG0DVNe6FZKwyASMgIHgCw bv.74115972 BVM y = y = y = 1409596565114841 psig AFQjCNFxfSHhIqIf2qQRCiCsyr1E_44pzA ust

( el link del jardín de cerezos con puente y lago jijiji) . /url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&frm=1&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&docid=X1Gca_jbBBQ-9M&tbnid=O_o4Jap5Cy6jiM:&ved=0CAUQjRw&url=http%3A%2F% .com%2F2011%2F03%2F&ei=QW0DVOPuF4GpyASctoGwCQ&bvm=bv.74115972, &psig=AFQjCNH1DTvJqhC3q0VBz1r-xyI_-kEmjA&ust=1409597033013445

se sentó a la sobra de un enorme árbol de cerezo y se quedo contemplando el hermoso paisaje era tan tranquilo

sesshomaru iba caminando por los enormes pasillos de su palacio estaba buscando a aome por alguna razón quería volver a besarla a sentirla cerca se había vuelto una droga para el de un momento a otro sintió en el aire el arome de jazmín mesclado con fresas el cual le encanto siguió ese delicioso olor hasta que llego a uno de los jardines principales y quedo hipnotizado no podía creer lo que veía era tan hermosa ,tan frágil por un momento quiso que ella lo viera por esa razón hizo ruido haciendo que ella volteara a verlo, el camino lentamente Asia ella admirando su figura su hermoso rostros su largo cabello cayendo en cascada por su hombro derecho terminando en hermosos rizos que la hacían ver mas exóticas sus ojos cuidadosamente delineados y sus labios pintados de un rosado suave

-mujer que haces aquí le pregunto sin demostrar su interés

- yo solo quería respirar un poco de aire y este lugar es muy tranquilo me gusta

- Usted me dice por qué el Fuiste con Inuyasha en lugar de conmigo á venir

-no fui con el porque el eligió a kikyo y yo lo he olvidado no deseo verlo acordarme de su traición a mi el me prometió que apenas acabáramos con naraku se quedaría conmigo pero no fue así solo me utilizo por eso yo...

-entiendo deseas regresar a tu mundo

no quiero bajando la vista ocultándola con su fleco

-entonces deseas permanecer a mi lado

-aome levanto la vista y lo miro esperanzada, sorprendida y sonrojada y llorando

cosa que no incomodo a sesshomaru solo la observaba sin decir nada admirándola se acerco lentamente hasta quedar casi pegados con su garra limpio la lagrima que había escapado de sus ojos se sentía tan bien el poder oler su aroma tan dulce tan exquisito lentamente se inclino y con sus labios roso los de ella asiendo que esta se estremeciera ante el contacto con los labios de sesshomaru se sonrojo mucho mas.

-con tono un tanto lujurioso y picaron contra sus labios le pregunto serás solo mía, no veras a inuyasha y olvidaras todo lo relacionado con el y solo estarás a mi merced.

- s-si titubeo pero segura en el tono de voz lentamente los dos dejaron de hablar para entregarse en un beso apasionado que de inocente no tenia nada, aome paso sus brazos por el cuello de sesshomaru y el la agarro de su pequeña cintura y la aprisiono entre su cuerpo y el árbol de cerezo se besaron de manera dulce y lentamente.

-aome dijo en un susurro sesshomaru

-sesshomaru

-se mía solo mía

-sesshomaru TU ESTAS seguro

-a que te refieres con si estoy seguro

- pues a que soy una humana y tu un demonio y tu no odi... no termino la frase porque sesshomaru puso uno de sus largos dedos en sus labios

- es verdad odio a los humanos

- vez dijo con mucha tristeza

-pero a ti y a rin no las odio

-sesshomaru yo te amo sesshomaru solo la miro y la abrazo era demasiado orgulloso para decirle lo que sentía pero si la amaba.

luego se separaron y se quedaron mirándose un rato hasta que se escucho a la pequeña rin gritando emocionada señor sesshomaru para luego abrazarse a la pierna del mencionado que le pregunto

- rin te portaste bien

Si Sesshomaru Misma

-aunque

-señorita AOME esta alegría aquí

-hola rin como estas le da un pequeño beso en la frente cosa que le gusto a rin

-bien aquí porque este

-Jaja es estafa vid que se perdió debido a sesshomaru

-rin desde ahora aome se quedara aquí para cuidarte y jugar contigo

-yupi rin va a tener con quien jugar

-rin dime donde esta ese sapo extraño que siempre te acompaña

-el señor jaken estaba asiendo algo que el señor sesshomaru le pidió y precisamente viene ya en camino jijiji

-ya veo después de que aome dijo esto un histérico y feliz jaken por ver a su amor bonito volver se lanzo a sus piernas para decirle lo mucho que lo había extrañado

-amo bonito no sabe como lo extrañe esta niña insolente es insoportable

sesshomaru lo miro de una manera que hizo que el pobre sapo se alejara por inercia y por el miedo

Callate -jaken Mato

-si amo bonito dijo asiendo una reverencia

-amo bonito disculpe mi osadía pero que hace la mujer de inuyasha aquí esta humana repug jaken no termino la frase porque tenia un enorme chichón en la cabeza proporcionado por sesshomarun

-ella no es la mujer de el inútil de inuyasha y tu jaken te encargaras de cuidarla junto con rin entendido

-si amor bonito dijo sobándose el enorme chichón y maldiciendo por lo bajo a aome

-jaken lleva a jugar a rin

-si Amor bonito

después de que jaken y rin se fueron dejando a sesshomaru con aome completamente solos sesshomaru tomo a aome en brazos y se la llevo a su habitación entro sin prisa alguna la dejo con cuidado en la cama sin dejar de ver su hermoso rostro sonrojado, se acercaron lentamente y se besaron en un tierno beso para luego volverse apasionado bajando lentamente por su hombro dando pequeños besos haciendo un camino hasta llegar a la abertura de su traje en el que se podía ver el inicio de sus pechos cosa que sesshomaru disfruto bajo lentamente el quimono por sus hombros dejando ver sus senos su piel era nívea tersa, era muy hermosa ante sus ojos beso cada parte de su piel sin dejar ninguna parte olvidada, quería que todos supieran que tenia dueño que ella portaba su olor quien se acercara lo mataría sin compasión alguna.

aome por su parte no se quedo atrás con sus pequeñas y frágiles manos quito la yukata de sesshomaru la deslizo por sus anchos hombros dejando al descubierto un torso perfecto bien formado, sonrojándose ante lo visto prefirió evitar su mirada COSA QUE NO PASO DESAPERCIVIDA POR SESSHOMAU quien al percatarse de esto la tomo delicadamente de la barbilla , se acerco lentamente a su oído y con una voz muy sensual le susurro -mírame cosa que a aome le sorprendió porque un escalofrió recorrió su espalada provocando un sonrojo mas fuerte , sesshomaru aprovechando su estado la beso apasionadamente se separaron lentamente

se miraron fijamente demostrándose muchas cosas con la mirada sus sentimientos y emociones sesshomaru se sentía feliz porque la tenia tanto como ella no esperaron mas se despojaron del resto de la ropa que quedaba y se entregaron en cuerpo y alma quedo sellado su amor, sesshomaru entro lentamente en ella sabiendo que nunca había estado con un hombre lo cual lo hacia muy dichoso primero fue lento y luego muy rápido debido a la intensidad no dejaban de decirse palabras dulces a cerca que se amaban y cosas así, pronto llegaron al clímax en el acto sesshomaru la mordió proclamándola como suya ahora era su mujer hermosa, efímera, sensual, inocente, que con su ternura enamora, ilusiona mientras que ella muy perezosamente se acurrucaba en el pecho de su macho su yokai su amor, sesshomaru con su semblante frio acariciaba los largos cabellos de su amada azabache aun que su porte siempre fuera frio y calculador cualquiera que lo viera afirmarían ver un extraño brillo en sus ojos acaso eso era FELICIDAD o AMOR sea lo que sea el estaba muy orgulloso de su mujer no su mujer no SU HERMBRA SUYA Y DE NADIE MAS con este pensamiento se dejo caer en lo brazos de Morfeo feliz y muy satisfecho por su elección


	3. aviso

AVISO

LA verdad e tenido muchos problemas por mis exámenes y ps no he podido actualizar por lo menos en lo que resta de este año no continuare este fic pero iniciares otro supongo que este fic es un tanto pobre pero me esforzare en mejorarlo espero poder cumplir con sus expectativas

GOMENASAI

ATT: GUERRERA LUNA


End file.
